beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Lego Power Strike - Episode 16
Evan's Divine Power! Smarts versus Skills! is the sixteenth episode of Beyblade Lego Power Strike Plot In the previous episode, Lord Kai had challenged Paul and easily defeated him. "Evan, what are you doing up so late?" Chase asked, barely awake himself. "If you're trying to sneak away, you're worse than bull in a china ship." "Ugh, why can't a guy go battle the champion of beyblade in a scary forest in the middle of the night?" Evan whined to his little brother. "I definitely heard this wrong, but I could've sworn you just said that were gonna eat Jek pasta and die 8 times in a forest." Chase said, still, bleary eyed. "Dude, get some hearing aids, that nothing remotely close to what I said." Evan said, laughing hard. "Fine, I'll challenge Xander if it makes you happy." Chase walked away. Evan then continued down the steps and out his house and into the forest. Opening title screen plays with this episode's title music: MIC Drop - BTS 10 hours later.... Jek's day had been a nightmare. First, he had to complete a few tons of paperwork. Boring. Then, he had to battle the noobs that are called challengers. Finally, hate comments to look at. Why he was forced to do this? No one knows. Well, at least Evan should offer a decent challenge. He thought. While scrolling through the haters, one specific comment kept showing up, it was from the same person each time. It had read, "You can't make it as champion, you'll be dethroned soon enough." Jek didn't bother to do anything about it, though. It was just another comment of his important, yet boring, life. At one point in the day, Jek received a text from Evan on where to meet at. Jek had completely forgotten about Evan. Jek shouted with excitement and dashed to door and ran out. Whilst in the forest, Evan decided to make use of his time. He launched Emperium and shouted out Crest Blade and chopped down a few dozen trees. "This is really awesome!!!" Evan shouted a loud as Emperium lept into his hand. Evan then heard footsteps and jumped at least 14 feet in the air. "Chill dude, it's me, Jek" Jek said grinning like a maniac. "Oh, phew, don't scare the chicken nuggets outta me next time." Evan commented, harshly. So, the friends then decided to start the battle. They shouted, "3-2-1, Let it rip!!" and the battle began. Meanwhile... Chase continued on to warehouse. He was hoping to see Xander there, but, he found him on the way there. "Hey, Xander." Chase greeted his friend. "Oh, hey, Chase. I've meaning to talk to you, I been thinkin' of a battle, how 'bout that?" Xander asked. "Oh, yeah,that's actually what I wanted to talk about." Chase said. "Awesome, let's get started." Xander said, then grinned. "Yeah!! Wait, what??" Chase said and followed Xander to the stadium. BeyLego City park Lord Kai was taking a stroll through the park, whistling a dumb song he heard in the radio ealier, when he found that there was a blader training on his own. Kai felt sorry for the pipsqueak and decided to see if he offered any challenge at all. Kai ran into the center and saw him. "Hi, I'm Quin," The boy greeted Kai. "Hey, kid. I'm Kai, nice to meetcha." Kai casually introduced him self. "You wanna battle?" Kai asked. "Yeah, I needed a training partner." Quin happily replied. "Partner..." Kai mumbled. "What was that?" Quin asked, hearing Kai's mumbling. "Nothing, let's get started." Kai quickly said back. "Okay then." Quin replied. They loaded up their beys and Kai decided to ref the battle. "Okay, we all ready? Too bad, 3-2-1, Let it rip!" Kai announced and they launched. Krozma went flying around the stadium at speeds beyond possible. "Krozma, blast them away, Master Beam!!!!" Kai shouted. Krozma hit the wall and blasted forward in a flash of light and made quick work of Quin's Ultra Zodiac. "Aw, man, I lost, you're pretty good." Quin said. "Meh, you put up a decent fight, I'll expect more from you next time, 'kay?" Kai held out fist. "Deal!" Quin said and punched Kai's fist. Kai then returned to his city and Quin continued training. Back at the warehouse blading center "So, Chase, ready for a fight?" Xander asked, serious. "You'll be... DESTROYED!!! Chase cackled, letting the dark power consume him. So, it's worse than I thought. Xander thought as he saw Chase's corruption. "Ready set!" The ref called, starting the match. "3-2-1, Let it rip!" "Crueliest, take him down with the power of your Dark Impact!!!" Chase called through his dark power. Crueliest's avatar rises out of his bey. "Xcalibur, you know your own power, mind if we wrap this up with Metal Sword Crash!" Xcalibur's avatar rises up and slams the blunt side of its sword into Crueliest as it (Crueliest) slashes at its foe. Crueliest (bey) charges down the stadium at Xcalibur as it gets ready to slash into Crueliest. The beys collide and a huge explosion of power billows around them. The sound of a burst is heard and the bladers snap to attention to see their winner. They see Crueliest's parts laid around them and Xcalibur still spinning around the stadium. "Yeah, I'm cool." Xander says, sarcasticly. "You'll play, kid." Chase rudely says to Xander and walks off. "Hm, seems to have affected his manners as well." Xander notes. "Oh well, I still won." Back at the forest Jetscreen begins to ride around the stadium when Emperium hits it and pushes it along the stadium's wall, causing Jetscreen to lose stamina. Emperium finally breaks away and takes the center. Jetscreen starts pounding Emperium's defense. After a strong hit, Emperium uses the force of the impact to propel itself to the wall. "Now, buddy, destroy Jetscreen with Crest Impact" Emperium hit the wall and burst foward, then letting gravity pull it to the center and slam into Jetscreen. Jetscreen went flying backwords, hit the wall with its spring-loaded blade, pushed into it, and blasted off with more speed and power. "Jetscreen, finish it off with Spring Jet Launch!" Jek called. Jetscreen slammed into Emperium and burst it. Evan gawked and Jek smirked, smuggly. "So, ready for me to go hard on you now?" Jek asked. Ending theme plays. Preveiws of the next episode play. Major Events * Evan and Jek's battle begin, with Jek taking the lead with a burst. * Lord Kai enters BeyLego City and finds a blader named Quin Noi and challenges him, which results in a quick win from Kai. * Xander challenges Chase to see his dark powers in motion, and wins. Characters * Evan Asagi * Jek Corimi * Chase Asagi * Xander Ackermann * Lord Kai * Quin Noi Beyblades * Gold Emperium 0Slash Change (Evan's) * Kylo Jetscreen Switch Overload (Jek's) * Ultra Zodiac (Quin's) * Blast Krozma Teeth Master Hunter (Kai's) Featured Battles * Evan Asagi (Gold Emperium 0 Change) vs. Jek Corimi (Kylo Jetscreen Switch Overload) = Battle continued in next episode ** Round 1: Jek & Jetscreen (Burst finish; 2pts) * Quin Noi (Ultra Zodiac) vs. Lord Kai (Blast Krozma Teeth Master Hunter) = Kai & Krozma (2-0) ** Round 1: Kai & Krozma (Burst fininish; 2pts) * Xander Ackermann (Kite Xcalibur 6'Dagger Clash) VS Chase Asagi (Dark Crueliest 5Jet Bearing) = Xander & Xcalibur (2-0) ** Round 1: Xander & Xcalibur (Burst finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Crest Blade (Gold Emperium's) * Master Beam (Blast Krozma's) * Dark Impact (Dark Crueliest's) * Metal Sword Crash (Kite Xcalibur's) * Crest Impact (Gold Emperium's) * Spring Jet Launch (Kylo Jetscreen's) References